Mini
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Reborn really out did himself when he got Tsuna minature Hibari and Mukuro to take care of... HibarixTsunaXMukuro


Katekyo hitman does not belong to me. I wish T-T

Summary: Reborn really out did himself when he got Tsuna minature Hibari and Mukuro to take care of...

* * *

><p>Mini<p>

"Turf-head!"

"Octopus-hair!"

Ryohei and Gokudera started fighting, over something that nobody even remembers. Yamamoto was trying to stop Gokudera by pulling him away from Ryohei, Tsuna did the same to Ryohei.

"You guys stop fighting, if Hibari catches-"

"Fighting on school grounds is against the rules, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna screamed as Hibari came right at them with his tonfas out.

* * *

><p>Tsuna layed in his bed tired and beaten, literally. "Baka-Tsuna you need to learn to control your family better."<p>

"Saying is easier then doing." Tsuna groaned.

"Then we'll have to fix that." Reborn left Tsuna and started calling someone. "Gannini I have a favor to ask."

Tsuna woke up and walked down the stairs in his pajamas. "Tsuna hurry up and get down here."

"I'm coming." He yawned and went to the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw some weird machince.

"I decided to teach you a lesson in controling your family."

Tsuna looked at him "How?"

"Glad you asked, with this." He pointed to the machine. "This machine will make a copy of your friends, but they will be 5 years old."

"Eh!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yup, if you can't even control them as little kids, then you will fail." That logic didn't make sense to Tsuna, but this is Reborn we are talking about.

"All this machine needs is a little bit of DNA from them and it will make their clones." Reborn took a baggy with five single hairs inside, out of his pocket and started putting each hair into the machine. He then pressed a button and the machince started shaking and humming.

_Ding_

The door opened and smoke covered the living room. Tsuna coughed and waved the smoke away and looked into the machince.

"What the hell is going on here!" A squeaky voice yelled.

The smoke cleared and instead of babies there where shrunken versions of Tsuna's friends inside. "Eh!" Tsuna's gaped at them, "Hm I'm guess Gannini worked on the machine. Oh well chibi versions are better then nothing I suppose."

"Reborn you have got to be kidding me." He looked at them closer and blushed, "Their not even wearing clothes!"

"Baka-Tsuna this isn't a movie where clones magically have clothes on."

"Is that Mukuro?" He heard a tiny kufufufufu as his answer. "I'll bite you to death." MiniHibari started to chase MiniMukuro around.

"Though Mukuro was suppose to have been Chrome, this ok to." Tsuna blushed at the thought of a MiniChrome with all of the guys there.

"Tsuna I told you to control your family." Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Ah ok ok!" He grabbed them both.

MiniHibari and MiniMukuro started gasping and screaming, "Baka-Tsuna your going to crush them like that!"

Tsuna dropped them in fright and they landed with a 'oof.'

"Hie sorry!"

"Tenth don't be sorry those bastards had it coming." MiniGokudera taunted at them. MiniYamamoto started laughing, "This is fun Tsuna!"

"Extreme!" MiniRyohei shouted as he started boxing random items.

"Reborn what are we gonna do!"

"First get them so clothes Tsuna."

Tsuna had asked his mother if she can sew some clothes for them. He thought his mom would have freaked when she saw them but she thought they where interactive toys.

"Tsuna measure them for me, while I get the fabric ok." She handed the measuring tape to him and went off to her room.

Tsuna started taking the measurements. He laughed when he decided to see how tall they are, Gokudera was 5 inches tall, Hibari and Ryohei where both 6 inches, Yamamoto was 8 inces, and Mukuro beat them all with 9 inches tall.

"I'd probably be like 3." He cried.

"Tenth will always be the best no matter the size!" MiniGokudera yelled. Tsuna turned his head to the side not wanting them to see him blushing and smiling, 'There so cute." He thought.

"Gokudera must be freaking out since I'm not at school."

"Herbivore skipping school is against school rules, your lucky I'm this size or I would have bitten you to death." MiniHibari glared at him

'Cute, but still scary.'

"So Tsuna now you are responsible for them. Don't screw up."

"No way Reborn, I am not taking care of them, they should be with thier uuum owner?" Tsuna didn't knew the word really to say how a clone belongs to the original but he got his point across.

"Hm even better, it will teach them a lesson to take care of themselves. Good thinking Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna didn't mean that, but just shrugged, there no winning when it involves Reborn.

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi you don't expect to hand me over to Chrome, she's a dear, but with Ken and Chikusa I'd probably die before they even remember to take care of me."

He had a point Tsuna thought, "Let that bastard be with his friends Tenth, if he dies it nothing he doesn't deserve." MiniGokudera growled at MiniMukuro.

"This plan isn't gonna work Herbivore, you expect my original to take me."MiniHibari scoffed and had his arms folded, he looked ticked off, maybe for being naked and MiniMukuro is right in front of him and he doesn't have his tonfas.

Tsuna's mom came back and started working on the clothes for them. Each one of them kept telling her what to put on their outfit. How does she not notice the fact that their alive, Tsuna has no clue. He looked at each one of them and something clicked in his mind, "Hey how come Lambo isn't in here."

"Because its already annoying with just one."

'So mean.'

"Done Tsuna. Next time you get toys make sure they have clothes." Tsuna dead panned, his mom must be either good at pretending, or she really is dense.

Tsuna looked at them and started laughing, they where all dressed up as their originals where.

"You expect us to walk around barefooted." MiniHibari looked at his feet. "I think making shoes will be hard for my mom to do."

Especially since their feet are so tiny.

"Um I guess I should go to the school and drop you guys off."

"How are you gonna carry us Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uhhm." Tsuna looked around and got an idea.

* * *

><p>At the school.<p>

Hibari watched as soon came to school carrying a box. He went to him and scared Tsuna, "Your late Herbivore."

"Hiee!" Tsuna almost dropped the box and heard shouts coming from it.

Hibari stared at the box, "Animals aren't allowed in school."

Tsuna was gonna point out Hibird, but then thought, is Hibird ever inside the school? He shook his head from the thought and looked at Hibari, "Hibari don't get mad, but uum Reborn made a clone of you."

Tsuna put the box down and opened it, the shouting at least stopped, he grabbed MiniHibari from the back of his clothes and showed him to Hibari.

Hibari glared at MiniHibari, who did the same thing. "Um here you go."

"I'm not taking him."

Hibari turned and walked away, "But-but-but,"

"Shut up Herbivore, I told you it wasnt gonna happen." MiniHibari kicked his hand away and fell into the box.

"Maybe you'll have better luck with ours." Yamamoto laughed.

He nodded, hoping.

He went to his classroom and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Hey guys." He called to them.

"Tenth!" Gokudera ran to him and started asking alot of questions on where he has been.

"Um wait I have something to say to you guys. Reborn made clones, to be more specific clones of everyone, except me, and Lambo. But thats not important anyways, can you guys take care of yourselves." That sound very weird to Tsuna but he took out both MiniYamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto laughed as he held out his hand. MiniYamamoto jumped into and waved at Yamamoto. "This is so cool Tsuna."

"Tenth I don't want to!" MiniGokudera clung to Tsuna wrist crying. 'He is exactly like Gokudera.'

"The Tenth doesn't want you with him!" He grabbed his replica and pulled him off.

"Then that means he doesn't want you!" He was kind of right.

"Your a clone so shut up!"

"Its not that, I just think maybe you would be happier with each other." It was a bullshit lie and Tsuna was sure Gokudera will see through him.

"Tenth." They both looked at him in admiration.

'Then again.' Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna-chan." Kyoko came to him. "What that?" Tsuna started freaking out, "Ah Kyoko this is a um..."

"Kyoko! Your so big!" MiniRyohei screamed as he crawled out of the box. "Big brother?" She picked him up gently and looked at him.

"This is extreme!"

"Kyoko uum ah thats for Ryohei, can you give it to him." Tsuna hoped she wouldn't ask any explanation.

"Ok Tsuna, who knew you can make such cute toys."

'Kyoko not you to.' He sighed and looked into the box. Only Mukuro and Hibari, 'I'm screwed.'

"I demand you to take us out of this box, you just shake the damn thing when you walk!" MiniHibari looked pissed.

"But its gonna look weird that I'm carrying you guys besides where will you'll be. You guys can't fit in my pocket."

"I don't mind being nearer to you Tsunayoshi." MiniMukuro looked at him.

Even though he was tiny Tsuna still shivered at the thought of MiniMukuro doing something.

"I'm waiting Herbivore." Tsuna took them both out of the box, MiniHibari climbed up Tsuna's sleeve and sat himself on his shoulder. Why does this seem familiar?

MiniMukuro climbed up Tsuna's head and made himself comfortable in the wild hair. "I always wondered if your hair was soft." He kufufuf'ed.

He was getting stares in the remainder of the day, some girls where saying how cute it was that Tsuna had a doll of Hibari and some one else.

He saw Ryohei running out of the school screaming extreme, if you heard carefully a tinier voice was shouting along with him.

Yamamoto and Gokudera where waiting for him, MiniYamamoto was waving hi to him from Yamamoto's hand. MiniGokudera was screaming 'Hi Tenth' While in Gokudera's breast pocket.

"Hey Tsuna everyone's been asking us if we could ask you to make more of us." Tsuna can easily guess that it was the fangirls.

"Annoying women tried to steal G from me."

"It was horrible Tenth." MiniGokudera cried.

"G?"

"Oh yeah so we didn't get confuse we named them Tsuna, this is Tak and that is G." Yamamoto said.

"Tak?"

"Short for Takeshi." MiniYamamoto answered.

Nodded, "Maybe I should name you guys." He thought out loud.

"Don't you dare think it." MiniHibari warned.

"I don't mind being called Lover, Tsuna." MiniMukuro whispered in Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna grabbed them both and looked at them, "Ok thats enough you guys, I'm stuck with you so you should at least respect me. No threatening and no being a pervert."

They just glared at him.

"Um how about we drop you off at your house Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed nervously from the tension.

Tsuna just nodded and put the two back on his shoulders.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tak, and G said bye to Tsuna as he went into his house.

"I can't call you guys Hibari and Mukuro."

"Those are our names."

"But your not the real ones."

"If it bothers you that much Herbivore just call me Kyoya." Tsuna blushed but nodded.

"You can just keep calling me Mukuro, Tsunayoshi, my original is stuck in a prison its not like he's using the name right now."

Tsuna just sighed and agreed.

He took him up to his room and Reborn came out of nowhere. "Ready for your tutoring Tsuna."

After an hour of torture, I mean turtoring Tsuna was being bugged by Kyoya and Mukuro.

"Oi Herbivore I'm hungry." Kyoya poked him with a pencil.

"Something to eat sounds really good right now." Mukuro rubbed his stomach.

"Oh right I forgot you guys need to eat."

"Baka-Tsuna think next time." Reborn kicked him out of the room which he then proceded to roll down the stairs.

"Ow."

"Mom is lunch done yet?" Tsuna walked into the kitchen. "Sorry Tsu-kun I made it an hour ago I forgot to call you, Bianchi and I where having to much fun talking."

"Ah it's ok mom I'll go tell Reborn."

He went back up to his room and stopped at the door, Kyoya was trying to kill Mukuro. He picked them up by the scruff of their shirts and took them downstairs.

"You guys behave yourself."

Kyoya twisted himself around Tsuna's grasp and bit his thumb. "Ow!" Tsuna almost dropped Kyoya.

Tsuna was thinking of all the things he could do to the two either put them in another box and shake it till their dizzy, dangle them outside on the second floor, or even drown them.

'I have got to stop hanging out with Reborn, I'm starting to think like him.'

His mom left somewhere but the food was neatly prepared on the table for him. "Ah its hamburgers." He smiled and sat down.

Kyoya went to the frenchfires and grabbed the biggest one, nibbling on it. Mukuro grabbed the knife and cut the burger into four pieces. "Hey thats mine." Tsuna whined.

"Remember to feed your pets before you feed yourself Tsunayoshi." Mukuro started tearing little pieces out of the burger. Kyoya took some too.

Tsuna just sighed and ate.

Mukuro and Kyoya look like they where passing out, "You shouldn't have eaten so much."

"Herbivore your mother is a very good cook." Kyoya groaned as he grabbed his stomach, he and Mukuro ate way to much for their little bodies to handle.

"You guys are covered in grease, you need a bath." Tsuna gently scooped them up, "Not so quick Tsunayoshi, I think I might throw up from being waved around." Mukuro pleaded.

Tsuna slowly walked to the bathroom and lowered them to the rim of the bathtub. He filled it up and started taking off his clothes.

Tsuna stopped when he heard a whistle, "Tsunayoshi I didn't knew you had such a cute butt." Mukuro tilted his head staring. Tsuna blushed and threw his shirt on top of him.

"Hey!" Mukuro tried to take it off of his body.

Kyoya grinned evily and kicked Mukuro into the water. Tsuna hie'ed and ran to pull Mukuro out of the water.

"If you to don't behave yourselves I'm going to give you to the fangirls in the school."

"You wouldn't dare." Tsuna locked eyes with Kyoya, he was dead serious, Kyoya crossed his arms and hmped.

Tsuna got into the tub and relaxed in the water. Mukuro got on to the soap and was rowing it with one of Tsuna's buttons from his shirt, he then started singing in italian, making Tsuna laugh.

Kyoya swam under the soap and pushed it from the bottom, causing Mukuro to fall in. Tsuna sighed and picked up the soap while the other two where trying to dunk each other in the water.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started washing his hair, "Herbivore what about us." Kyoya went to the rail of tub.

Tsuna took the bottle and squeezed gently till a little glob came out. Hibari took a little and started cleaning his own hair.

"Hey Kyoya I like the view your giving me." Mukuro wolf whistled to him. Kyoya ignored him.

"Mukuro you need to clean up to, swimming in water isn't going to make you any cleaner." He grabbed Mukuro and started to rub his fingers on Mukuro's body with soap "Gently Tsunayoshi, gently, your washing a person not a toy."

"Sorry." Tsuna went to the faucet and turned it a little till a tiny stream of water was coming out. He put Mukuro in it.

"Much better." Mukuro washed the soap off his body.

"Hey what about me." Tsuna held out his hand and Kyoya got on it. He swapped Mukuro out and put Kyoya into the water.

"Hey Tsunayoshi you know you forgot to wash me somewhere else." Mukuro pervertedly suggested. Tsuna blushed and ducked Mukuro in the water.

"Wash it yourself!"

Kyoya laughed as he took out the shampoo from his hair.

Tsuna put the two on top of a towel and closed the curtain while he started the shower head for himself.

He stepped out and saw them already dressed up.

Kyoya yawned, which sounded cute to Tsuna, and Mukuro just stretched. "I guess you guys are ready for sleep."

He got the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then picked them up and took him to his room.

When Tsuna finished dressing he saw Kyoya and Mukuro sleeping on his pillow. "Tsuna don't fall asleep on them." Reborn warned, getting into his own makeshit bed.

Tsuna nodded and got into the bed. He placed his head between the two.

* * *

><p>'I guess they're not so bad once you get to know them.' He thought before subcumming to sleep.<p>

Tsuna hummed as he watch Mukuro pressed buttons on the game controller trying to kick Kyoya's character's ass.

Kyoya growled and press L1, B and two ups and smirked when his character did an upper cut

Mukuro screamed in frustration and kicked the controller away.

Tsuna picked up the controller from the ground, "Hey Kyoya wanna fight against me." Kyoya just smirked and picked his character.

Tsuna smiled, One thing he was really good at was video games.

He and Kyoya fought for a long time till only 5 seconds remind in the game and Tsuna quickly pressed a series of buttons and killed Kyoya's character with a finishing move. Kyoya just stood shock with his mouth opened, he can't believe he lost.

"Rematch!" He demanded.

Tsuna smiled and shrugged and did so.

Kyoya:0

Tsuna:7

Kyoya got so mad he kicked the controller off and changed the channel. "Don't be mad, there's just some people who are better." Tsuna was grinning madly he was so happy he could be better then someone.

Mukuro just lauged at Kyoya, "You shouldn't laugh Mukuro I still kicked your ass." Mukuro just mocked him in a squeakier voice.

"Rah!" Kyoya pounced on Mukuro and tried to shove his face on the couch so he couldn't breathe.

Tsuna sighed, 'they never stop fighting.'

Tsuna picked them both up and put Mukuro on his head and Hibari on his shoulder. "Can't you two stop fighting for once."

"No!" They said in unison.

He sighed once more, and flipped the channels on tv.

"Tsuna I will say something, you do a good job in taking care of us." Kyoya said while he dangled his feet on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hey you called me Tsuna." He smiled as he looked out the corner of his eyes to Kyoya.

"Its your name isn't it." He looked away, Tsuna thought he got him mad and stayed quiet, only Mukuro could see that Kyoya was blushing.

"He's right Tsunayoshi you do take care of us greatly. As a thank you I'll give you this." He got of Tsuna's head and landed on his shoulder. He then kissed Tsuna on the cheek.

Tsuna blushed and mumbled, "You didn't have to do that you know."

Kyoya was pissed as he saw Mukuro do that on purpose.

"Hey are you guys getting bigger?" Tsuna asked out of the blue.

They looked at each other, they did seem bigger then before.

"Reborn." Tsuna called.

"Yeah?" He came out of nowhere.

"I think they are getting taller."

Reborn looked at them. "Your right, but if so then that means the others are probably getting bigger too."

"Thats good, it will be easier to take care of them if they where bigger." Tsuna grabbed them both and stared at them.

"Why are we growing though?" Mukuro asked.

"Not sure, I'll find out." Reborn then left.

Reborn went into the Takesushi and looked for Yamamoto. "Hey Yamamoto where's Tak?" Yamamoto stuck his head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello Reborn, Tak? He kind of disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah he started getting bigger and then it was like woosh and he disappeared into me." He laughed.

"I see, well then I'm going to Gokudera's house. Goodbye." Yamamoto waved to him and went back into the kitchen.

Reborn went to Gokudera and was told the same thing, though he added more then Yamamoto, "When he went in me I got all his memories of when he was with tenth."

"Hm, strange."

He went to Ryohei and he said the same thing though it was hard to understand him with him shouting most of the time.

When he went back home he saw Tsuna sleeping on the couch with Kyoya and Mukuro cuddled on his chest.

"Tsuna wake up." Reborn whacked him on the head.

"Ow, what Reborn?"

"I think I know why they are growing."

Tsuna woke Kyoya and Mukuro, "You better have a good reason for waking me up." Kyoya yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"The reason you two are growing is probably because your clones. Clones grow faster then the originals, but when the others where with theirs they disappeared into their body and they got whatever memories the clones had."

Tsuna thought for a second then said, "Don't clones die faster to."

Reborn nodded.

Kyoya and Mukuro faces had fear etched on them.

"If we put you guys with your originals you'll live, but I'm guessing your gonna just be a part of your originals like before." Reborn warned.

Tsuna picked them up and hugged them gently, "I don't want you guys to die." Kyoya and Mukuro stared up at Tsuna who looked like he was going to cry.

"Then we have to take them to Hibari and Mukuro."

"But Mukuro's in jail."

"Actually I was going to tell you sooner but the Ninth had agreed to release Mukuro from prison. Of course as soon as he does something he goes back in."

Mukuro did a 'woohoo' and Tsuna had a paled look. He was use to tiny Mukuro's pervertedness, but if the real Mukuro was now around he will be screwed, literally.

"There's still the matter of myself." Kyoya announced.

Thats true, Hibari doesn't want anything to do with himself, so how will he get him to do so.

"Find a way Baka-Tsuna." Reborn insulted.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's heart started pounding in his chest, he was in front of the door to the roof of the school. Reborn agreed to take care of Mukuro while Tsuna took Kyoya to Hibari.<p>

"Tsuna I want to say something before we do this."

Tsuna looked at Kyoya who was in his arms, he had grown bigger this time being 14 inches, and could no longer sit on his shoulder without falling.

"What is it Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked away blushing and mumbled, "I like you."

"Eh?" Tsuna blushed, "You heard me you idiot now shut up." He kissed Tsuna really fast and looked away again.

Tsuna blush turn three shades darker, "Come on and lets get this over with." Kyoya sighed.

Tsuna opened the door and saw Hibari lying on the ground sleeping.

"Be quiet and let me go Tsuna." Tsuna let Kyoya down and watch as he crept to Hibari.

He touched Hibari's hand but nothing happened. "What do I do?" Kyoya whispered. Tsuna shrugged in a 'I don't know.'

Kyoya sighed and laid himself on Hibari, 'Maybe its full body contact.'

Hibari's eyes snapped open as he looked down and saw himself looking at him too. "Whats the meaning of this."

Tsuna gasped and saw Kyoya grabbing onto Hibari's neck. He was disappearing.

Hibari grabbed him and tried to pull him off.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna ran and pushed Hibari on the ground, making him focus on trying to get Tsuna off. Kyoya gave a sigh as he disappeared into Hibari.

Hibari kicked Tsuna off of him and blinked a few times. He looked at Tsuna and backed away.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna remember Reborn saying that the original would get the memories of the clone.

Hibari snapped at the sound of his name and walked past Tsuna. "It doesn't work." Tsuna frowned and went back home.

Mukuro was the size of a small child now. "Come on Mukuro." Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's hand and started walking to Kokyou land.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt nervous again as he saw the building, "Tsunayoshi are you afraid of me?" He looked at Tsuna.<p>

"A little, I mean you did try to kill us all, I know your good but well sorry."

"It ok just remember that once I do this I'll be me." Mukuro pulled Tsuna down and kissed him on his cheek.

Tsuna blushed and walked with Mukuro to the building.

"Kufufufuf Tsunayoshi whats this sudden surprise?" The real Mukuro smiled at him. "Ara?" His eyes went straight to his minature self.

"Kufufufu its funny to see myself surprised." Mukuro walked to Mukuro and sat on his lap, "Bye Tsuna, see you in a little bit." He waved.

Mukuro just looked slightly confused yet amused, *Ha a rhyme* as he wrapped his arms around himself.

They merged and became one, Mukuro stayed silent like Hibari did and blinked a few times to.

"Kufufu thank you for taking care of me Tsunayoshi," Mukuro walked to him and went down on one knee kissing Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna blushed and then thought, "Wait you remember?"

He nodded.

"But I wonder why Hibari...unless..."Tsuna's eyebrow twitch, this is Hibari we are talking about he probably refuses to accept what his clone had done.

"Tsunayoshi I think a kiss is to small for what you did for me, How about we take it a little more." Tsuna shoved his hand under Mukuro's chin causing it to tilt, "Do it and I swear I'll call bloody murder on you."

Mukuro just smirked and continued to advance, He didn't buy Tsuna's bluff. Tsuna ran to his house and locked it up.

"Tsuna." Tsuna jumped and turned around seeing Hibari there who look like he was contemplating something.

He opened his mouth to say something but instead just walked up to Tsuna and kissed him on his mouth.

"Hibari its good to share." Mukuro was right next to Hibari.

"He's mine alone."

"But imagine how Tsuna will react if we took him both together, his face would look so cute while we did," He whispered to Hibari the rest, and Hibari started to smile. "Very well, but when we aren't raping Tsuna, I'll most likely kill you."

"Same to you."

Tsuna tried to run when he heard the word Rape and what Mukuro whispered to Hibari.

"Oh now where do you think your going." They both said.

Tsuna screamed as he was dragged up stairs.

Maybe he shouldn't have taken care of those clones, if this was what they where actually thinking.

Reborn just smirked and looked at the message he got from Gannini.

It said he was going to go fix the machine...

* * *

><p>Not sure if I will or won't do a sequal, but maybe look out for it in the future<p> 


End file.
